


Messing with the Enemy

by Fated_wings



Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fated_wings/pseuds/Fated_wings
Summary: It had been years since you had this much fun, even longer since you've had friends. But now things might be moving too fast, or is it too slow? It doesn't help that the man you've been playing games with is the head of a crime syndicate.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been several years since you'd started messing with the organized crime syndicate, The Dark Hand, and foiling their plans whenever possible. However things had changed, the leader had recently come into possession of something you'd hoped you'd never lay eyes on again and you knew you'd need help if you were to keep true evil from reigning over the world again. You thought maybe if you were able to bury the dragon statue before it was removed from it's hidden prison, then maybe you could protect the world and not have to worry about the prisoner escaping.   
That's how you found yourself back in this dusty abandoned town that you never thought you'd return to. You sighed as you heard the coyotes nearby, glancing at your watch and smirked.   
One A.M.  
No one would be up at this ungodly hour, now was the time to go into the mine and set off explosives, rendering the mission moot and freeing you of worries for years to come. You stood from the roof of the run-down jail, stretching your arms above your head until your back cracked with a refreshing thud and swung your arms out in front of you. Your (e/c) eyes scanned the dark grounds, no one was in sight, you secured your mask before you effortlessly leaped to another rooftop. You saw a few guards playing cards in the rundown saloon, rolling your eyes as you easily made it to the cave and walked into the darkness. Being a dragon demon had its advantagoues, like being able to hear easier, smell was a blessing and a curse, and you could see in the dark. As you approached the turn into the tunnel that would lead you back to your nightmares the hair on the back of your neck stood on end.  
Something wasn't right.  
"You quickly turned, going to race away when floodlights shown on you, causing you to raise your hand to block the blinding rays and took a half step back.  
"Well now, it seems I've finally caught the mysterious Terror of the East. What brings you all the way out west?" you heard the British voice of the man you'd been spying on these past few years, a shiver running up your spine at actually being face to face with him.  
"I think we both know why I'm here, Valmont. Only this time it's not just for fun, if you strike a deal with this demon your life is going to be nothing but torment." you huff, crouching down as you heard twenty men surrounding you. "He's not something you should be messing with, believe me, I know."  
"And how would you know? Have you ever dealt with him?" he scoffed.  
"Several times, actually. And each time the person he partners with loses," you smirked slightly, easily leaping over the lights and landing right in front of the man.  
"He's promised me something great," Valmont said, eyeing your petite body. "You're... shorter than I thought you'd be."  
"Forgive me, I left my three-inch heels at home. Dusty land, not really great for leather." you snarked.  
"Either way, you owe me for all the heists you've foiled." he shrugged slightly, motioning for his men to step forward and attack you. You smirked slightly, quickly dealing with five men before standing up straight, laughing softly. "So you really do have skills. And here I thought my men were exaggerating."  
"I've been around long enough to pick up some moves. Shaolin monks and Buddest monks are very fun to live with." you lept high into the air, flipping over a large man and kicked him in the back, sending him flying into a wall. "Didn't your mother ever teach you it's rude to sneak up on a person?"  
"I suppose I shall have to show my men how to handle a little pest like you." he sighed, loosening his tie as he stepped in front of you.  
"Hm?" you blinked as your cell phone rang, taking it out of your pocket and answering. "Hellow?"  
"(Y/n)! The temple is in trouble!" Zao called, his voice panicked.  
"Shit, seriously?" you sigh, shaking your head. "Well, my mission failed so I'll be back shortly. See you then." you shut your phone off, putting it away and sidestepping as a cane was thrust in your face. "Hey! That was very rude!"  
"As is all your antics that have cost me money." Valmont continued advancing, swinging at you as you blocked, smirking as you stumbled over some rocks and quickly knocked you to the ground.  
"Ooff!" you wince, catching his cane as he tried to push it against your neck and struggled to fend him off. "Money isn't everything. Maybe one day you'll learn that." you glare up into his blue eyes, putting a foot to his chest and flipping him over your head. Unfortunately, he managed to keep a hold of the cane, landing on his stomach and scrambling to sit up, pulling you and the cane back to his chest.  
"Money is everything. It's power, it can buy me anything I could ever want, and therefore I need more." he breathed in your ear as you both struggled.  
"You're a fool... money won't be able to buy you everything, I should know." you snarl, elbowing him under the ribs and scrambling away, crouching with your hands on the ground.  
"What can't money buy me if you're so wise?" he snapped, following your movements and mirroring them.  
"True loyalty, friendship..." you leap over some of his men as they went to attack you, twisting in midair as you kicked several of them and landed on your feet. "Love. You can't buy another person's heart."  
"What use would I have for such a thing?" he scoffed, about to charge at you when he noticed the sadness in your eyes.  
"One day... you'll find someone who makes your heart beat a little faster, a little harder, a little... warmer... You'll crave them, but you can't buy them, their love." you sigh, staring to the side as your heart ached. AWhile you were busy reminiscing you didn't realize he had gotten closer, yelping slightly as he stuck a needle in your neck and jerked away from him. "What the hell?!"  
"Well now, you're just as lovely as the legends state." he stepped towards you as you stumbled back, your hand pressed firmly against your neck as your vision blurred slightly and shook your head.  
"W-what did you do to me?" you huff, your pupils becoming slits to try to regain your vision as the world spun around you and winced as someone kicked you in the back. You scrambled to your feet, blocking a few more attacks before stumbling back into his chest.  
"You've fought the effects of the drug well, but it's time you give in. Just rest, I promise not to kill you." he breathed in your ear as he wrapped his arms around your shivering form, easily subduing you as you tried to pull away and smirked. "Just rest."  
"Screw... you..." you growl, leaning back into him and shut your eyes. 'Well... he does have good taste in cologne..." you think as you buried your face in the crook of his neck, blushing as he lifted you into his arms and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

You jerked as you came to, groaning slightly as you uncurled your body from its tight balled position and twitched as you felt cold metal clink on your wrists, bound above your head. You slowly opened your (e/c) eyes, lifting your wrists to see the handcuffs glint in the dusty sunlight of your tiny cell and cursed, turning on onto your back to stretch out.  
"Great..." you sigh as you shut your eyes, blowing your bangs from your face and pulled lightly at your wrists.  
"Ah, so you're awake," Valmont said softly as he leaned in the doorway by the head of the bed, smirking down at you as his eyes traveled down your body and chuckled softly as you glanced up at him with your (e/c) eyes. "Did you sleep well?"  
"I could have done without the bracelets, and the bed's a little lumpy..." you snark, clinking your wrists above your head for added effect and smirked up at him. "Do you mind? I have things I need to go take care of."  
"You expect me to let you go so you can destroy the statue?" he glared down at you.  
"No... by now you've already gotten him out. I have a life aside from annoying you, you know." you shrug slightly, blinking as he sat on the bed next to you and went to sit up but he put a hand to your chest, keeping you on your back.  
"I know your nickname, but not your actual name. There's a lot of mystery surrounding you."  
"(Y/n)." you sighed, shutting your eyes and leaning back. "I don't remember my old name... so when people started calling me terror of the east, I just... picked a new name."  
"How long have you been around exactly?" he leaned over you, brushing your bangs from your face.  
"Some nine hundred or so... I stopped thinking about it ages ago..." your pale lips twitched into a slight smile, sighing slightly. "After a while, you just... lose interest in things like that.. everyone you care about..."  
"I... I think I understand now..." he sighed, reaching over you and grabbing your wrists. You opened your eyes, staring up into his face and blushed slightly.  
"Like I said... money can't buy everything..." you smiled slightly, a tear dripping down your cheek as you glanced to the side.  
"When was the last time you had a friend?" he slid his hands down to your shoulders.  
"Hm... when indeed? I think... Chi Master Fong...? It's been many years..."  
"Dear me, that has been a while..." he took your face gently in one hand, turning you to stare in his eyes again. "Why don't you come work for me?"  
"Work... for you...? Did I not tell you you can't buy everything you want?" you scoff, turning from him.  
"Fair enough. Besides... I find our little sparring matches quite fun." he turned you to face him again. "I look forward to our encounters, so I suppose you could call me your frienemy."  
"Frienemy? I suppose... for now... that could work..." you nod slightly, twitching as his thumb ran over your lips.  
"If you found your soul mate... would you be able to stay with him?"  
"I... I know how to give immortality... and take it... but I... I don't think I could do that to a person..." you sigh, staring to the side.  
"You've tried, haven't you?"  
"Yeah... he just wanted to live forever... I don't want to do that again..." you sigh, shutting your eyes and shifting your wists, the soft clinking of the metal mixing with your gentle breathing.  
"Hm..." he reached up, undoing your cuffs and smiled down at you. "You said you had work to do?"  
"Yeah... out of the country..." you glance up at him, blushing slightly as you slid your hands to his chest and felt his heart skip a beat.  
"Then I suppose I'll just have to get into mischief soon to draw you back." he rubbed your cheek gently, half smiling down at you.  
"Try not to cause too much, it'll be a while before I can come back..." you cast your eyes down, blushing as they land on his disheveled tie and noticed the smoothness of his skin underneath. "At least... I hope it won't take too long..." you breathe, fixing his tie for him, your hands shaking slightly.  
"What do you have to go take care of?" he asked softly.  
"One of the temples I stay at... something's happening..." you sigh, putting your hands on his chest and glanced up into his eyes. "I... should go..."  
"Very well..." he cleared his throat, leaning down and pressing his lips gently to yours. Your face instantly heated up, hands gripping his jacket as you gasped and jerked as his tongue invaded your mouth. Your head was in a fog as your eyes shut, pawing at his chest as your back arched, trying to deepen the kiss while your tongues battled for dominance and squeaked as the door to the room burst open. "Damn it! What do you want?!" he growled as he broke away from you, leaving you panting on the bed as you pushed your bangs from your face and quickly stood. "Fin! What is it?!"  
"S-sorry Big V... it's just... that statue... it's uh... we're having issues loading it..." Fin stuttered, glancing over at you as you sat up. "Why isn't she chained up?"  
"Why don't you know how to knock?" you snark, running a hand through your hair as your body shook and quickly stood. "I... I should get going... see you."  
"Honestly... we shall have to pick back up where we're leaving off later, (Y/n)." Valmont nodded at you, shoving the pale Irish man aside as he led you out the door. "Please be safe in your travels."  
"Good luck with Shendu, you're going to need it," you smirked slightly as you ended up outside, turning to him.  
"May I have your phone number?" he asked, putting a hand to your shoulder, causing you to twitch and him to smirk.  
"Ah... I'd give it to you if I had my phone." you shrug slightly, blinking as he held up your cell phone. "There it is. Got pen and paper?"  
"Here." he handed you the items, watching as you wrote your number down and handed it back to him.  
"There you go. I'll see you later." you put your hand in front of his face, vanishing into thin air.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks later you were stumbling around downtown San Fransico, completely drained of energy from fighting off the demons that had been attacking the temple and finally returned to your current town once you finished your mission. You panted at trying to keep yourself walking, your eyesight blurring as you leaned against a wall and rubbed at your face. You groaned as your stomach growled loudly, sliding down to hug your knees to your chest and sighed.  
When was the last time you ate? It had to have been a long while ago, you could feel your stomach practically eating itself as you felt something hit your exposed skin and jerked, glancing up at the overcast sky as a deluge of rain dropped almost instantaneously down on your broken figure. You sigh as tears dripped down your cheeks, it had been eight hundred years since you'd felt the warmth of a passionate kiss, and now you craved it. You feared if you let yourself fall for another that he'd just use you like the last one.  
Especially since your soul seemed attracted to the crime boss who was trying to resurrect your old enemy.  
"Shit... I'm in trouble..." you breathe as you shut your eyes, huddling closer to your shivering form and cried out in anguish.  
"Well now, and here I thought money couldn't buy everything," Valmont spoke lowly to you as he strolled up to you, smirking as your head jerked up to stare at him and chuckled as you scooted away from him.  
"V-Valmont?!" you stutter, trying to stand but your strength gave out, sending you collapsing to your side and groaned. "Shit..."  
"Oh dear, what happened to you?" he asked softly, leaning down and picking you up, chuckling as you squeaked, his strong arms pinning you to his chest.  
"L... long couple weeks... Finally got back this morning..." you blushed as your stomach roared loudly, curling into his hold. "S...sorry..."  
"When was the last time you ate?" he blinked as he walked into a building, the business people milling about and giving you odd looks as he headed for an elevator.  
"Honestly? I don't remember eating or sleeping in a long while... like... since before the thing out west..." you sigh as the door closed, sneezing a stream of fire as your body shuddered. "Damn... it's c-c-cold..."  
"(Y/n)... why didn't you take better care of yourself?" he sighed as the door opened to his private floor, heading to the bathroom and set you on the large vanity.  
"Didn't have time..." you shuddered as he wrapped a towel around you, staring to the side as he started rubbing your skin.  
"Well now you're sick. So you, my little devil, will have all the time in the world as you rest." he smiled down at you.  
"I don't have a choice, huh?" you sigh, nodding slightly.  
"You get a nice, hot shower while I order you some food." he pushed your soaking hair from your face, rubbing the towel across your cheek.  
"So... this is the "friend" part of frienemy, huh?" you laugh softly, your airway constricting slightly and causing you to cough. As your wheezing worsens he leans you against his chest, rubbing your back and sighed as you started breathing normally again.  
"Yes. Once you're better the "enemy" part will come back into play." he smirked as he leaned you back, brushing his thumb over your lower lip before leaving.  
"Shit... this is the last place I should be while ill..." you breath out, moving to start the shower.


	4. Chapter 4

Your eyes slowly fluttered open as you came to gradually, groaning as you pushed yourself from the slick tile of the shower wall and put a hand to your face. you shut the water off, wrapping a towel around yourself and sighed.  
"V-Valmont?" you called out, leaning back against the wall as you felt dizzy and shut your eyes.  
"(Y/n)? Are you alright?" Valmont asked as he opened the door into the room, leaning in the doorway. "You called?"  
"Yeah... sorry about this... but... I'm so dizzy..." you push the shower door open, glancing out at him with a blush on your face. "I don't... trust my own strength right now..."  
"How interesting..." he smirked, walking over to you and picked you up, moving you back to the vanity.  
"What..." you shudder as he started drying your exposed flesh, trying to push his hands away. You blushed as you tried to keep him from seeing your scared flesh.  
"After all this time of cat and mouse, you have to rely on me." he chuckled, his eyes narrowing as he saw your lower arms and pulled one up to examine it. "(Y/n)?"  
"I... um... I don't... wanna talk about it..." you stare to the side as he leaned to you, twitching as he pressed his lips gently to your neck and gasped slightly at the heat that raced across your flesh.  
"Fine... we won't talk about it..." he breathed as he trailed kisses across your collar bones, stopping on the other side of your neck and smirked as your body shuddered under his touch.  
"V-Valmont...?" your breath hitched as he kissed under your ear, tilting your head back as your eyes shut and groaned slightly.  
"What is it, (Y/n)?" he asked huskily, blinking as your stomach growled loudly and sighed before laughing. "Oh dear, I see we're very hungry." he leaned back, smiling at you as you glanced up at him with half-lidded eyes. "Here," he turned, taking some clothes from a nearby shelf and put them in your lap, "Put those on, I'll be just outside."  
"Mm..." you nod slightly, staring to the side as he left and sighed. "I'm in so much trouble..." you shook your head, changing into the black boxers and white tea shirt he provided you. They were both rather long on you given the height difference. You took a look in the mirror, combing through your hair as you slowly made your way out the door and blinked as he wrapped a robe around you. "Valmont?"  
"This way, please." he wrapped an arm around your shoulders, leading you to a dining room and set you at the table. "I wasn't sure what you'd like, so I ordered Chinese."  
"Thank you..." you smile slightly, starting to eat.  
"I"ll be in the other room, call if you need anything." he kissed your cheek before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

You twitched as you were placed on the soft bed, opening your eyes slowly and blinked as he leaned over you.  
"M-morning...?" you tilt your head slightly, eyebrows furrowed as you try to remember what happened and how you ended up here.  
"Evening, actually," Valmont said as he laid next to you, pulling the sheets up to your shoulders as you turned onto your side and rested his head on his hand. "You've slept for two days."  
"Two days...?" you blink, blushing slightly. "S-sorry... I must have been really sick... I didn't mean for you to have to take care of me..." you mumble, starting to sit up when he put a hand to your shoulder and held you down. "V-Valmont?"  
"You're still weak, stay a bit longer. We can be enemies in the morning." he smiled slightly, moving his hand over your exposed shoulder to your cheek and rubbed your cheek gently.  
"You don't... mind sharing a bed with a demon...?" you tilt your head, squeaking as he pulled you to his chest, pinning your arms in front of you.  
"Demon or no, I've shared a bed with you for two nights. I enjoy watching you sleep." he smirked at the blush that raced across your skin, chuckling as you pulled the sheets up to your eyes. "How interesting. Such a badass reduced to hiding under blankets..."  
"Forgive me, I'm not exactly used to sharing a bed, or being so close to someone unless we're fighting." you huff, turning your back to him and curling up.  
"So I see..." he sighed quietly, trailing a hand down your back and jerked as you tensed. "(Y/n)?"  
"S... sorry... I just... my back... it's pretty messed up right now..." you breathe out slowly, trying to keep from wincing at his touch.  
"I saw the scratches... are they deeper than that...?" he slowly slid his arms around your tiny frame, pulling you back to his chest as he buried his face in your (h/c) hair.  
"Those are just healed from a week ago... the demon ripped to the bone... muscle's still a mess... part of the reason I slept so long... but I can still feel the stinging..." you slowly relax, twitching as you felt his warm breath on your ear.  
"Then perhaps I'll have to have a doctor come take a look at you..."  
"They wouldn't know what to do with me..." you shut your eyes, exhaling softly as he curled his body around you.  
"Very well... I'll just have to look for myself in the morning..." he yawned, nuzzling closer to you as he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

You jerked as the flashing light hit your eyes, groaning slightly as your back burned, going to uncurl yourself when you realized you were wrapped tightly in another person's body.  
'Oh hell... this could be very bad..." you think as you open your (e/c) eyes, glancing over your shoulder at him and sighed quietly. 'Damn... if only this were a different life... a different time... I could probably be very happy..." you smile softly, turning in his arms and studied the man's features. He really was handsome, too bad for you that you were on opposing sides. You slowly untangled yourself, getting to your feet and stretching your arms above your head, popping your back with a gasp of pain.  
"Why stretch if your back is still injured...?" Valmont spoke softly behind you in a groggy voice, causing you to jump and turn to him.  
"I had to stretch... my muscles are too tense from sleeping so long..." you smile sheepishly, making your way to the curtained window and peeked out.  
"If there's sunlight I don't want to see it yet..." he groaned as he pulled a pillow over his face.  
"There's no sun..." you smile, pulling the large heavy curtain back as a crack of lightning raced across the midnight sky, your eyes glowing in the darkness left in the wake of the fading bolt and sighed. "This type of weather is my favorite ..."  
"Why is that...?" he glanced out from under the pillow, smiling as you headed towards his closet.  
"I'm... a thunder dragon," you smirk as you disappear behind the doors, searching through his clothes and pulling out a kimono. "Ah, this will do nicely."  
"That would explian why you always seemed more powerful during storms..." he sighed as he stretched out, sitting up as you walked out of the closet tying the kimono together and brushed his hair from his face. "Planning on going somewhere, love?"  
"To the roof," you comment as you stumbled towards the door, sighing as you fell to your knees. 'Still weak... if I make it to the roof I can heal..."  
"The roof? In this storm?" he made his way over to you, helping you to your feet and tried to resist chuckling. "Look at you... such a mess..."  
"I'm sorry for being so short... I was..." you sigh, glancing to the side. "I was nine... when I... when I became a demon..."  
"Hm..." he stared down at you.  
"I was tall for my age but... well... becoming a demon my body... stopped growing..." you turn to him, smirking slightly. "Now, want to get me to the roof so I can recover faster?"  
"So that's why you want to make it to the roof, is it?" he bent down, starting to readjust your kimono for you, his hands trailing over your body as his chest brushed against your back. "You really are very tiny... now then, let's go." he bent down, picking you up into his arms with a squeak.  
"I-I can walk Valmont!" you blush as he leaned you into him, walking to the elevator as the door opened and groaned at the redhead who stepped out.  
"Yo V Man! I have your schedule for the day. Lots of meetings and - "Fin started as he stepped towards you, his eyes locking on you. "What the hell are you doing here?!" he shouted, dropping the papers in his hands.  
"Seriously, you work for the man and yet don't know he has a guest for what, three nights now? Hire yourself some better men, Valmont." you roll your eyes as he walked into the elevator, hitting the up button.  
"I will need to teach my men more discipline it seems..." Valmont sighed as you rode to the roof.  
"Hey... did my phone ring at all while I was asleep?" you ask.  
"A few messages about an action? It's happening tomorrow afternoon, but there wasn't a location."  
"Yes, there never is until the day of. Did they say which group is hosting?"  
"Mythrin?" he responded as the door opened to the roof, setting you on your feet.  
"Mythrin? It's been a while, they always have great stuff. Guess I know what I'm doing tomorrow." you tap your chin in through, a small smile on your lips as you recalled the last item you got from them. It was a very ornate hairpiece that you'd been searching for for the past hundred years. "I still don't know how they find things I can't ever seem to find." you shrug.  
"So... that's your plan... but what if it doesn't coincide with my plans?" he raised an eyebrow, hands still on your shoulders.  
"Sorry, but I have a life aside from you."  
"And if I kept you weak, then you'd have no choice." he breathed in your ear.  
"Yeah... that's not about to happen. Too many plans, after all." you smirk, pulling away from him as he went to jerk you back, stumbling into the freezing rain as a lightning bolt struck close, electricity crackling in the air.  
"(Y/n)! Get back here before you get struck!" he called, going to step out after you when you held a hand up, eyes glowing white. "(Y/n)!"  
"The point is to get struck." you laugh, turning your face to the sky and shut your eyes as you were struck with a powerful crack. You sighed as you felt your power surge through you, your muscles repairing themselves as you stepped towards the edge of the building and smirked as you heard him shout your name over the roar of thunder around you. You turned to glance at him, (e/c) eyes glowing white as you saw the panic on his face, taking a step up onto the ledge and glanced down at the city. "Sorry, Valmont, but I've already overstayed my welcome. It's time I get moving." you turned to him, back to the city. "And besides, I know you've figured out where one of the talismans is, have to keep you on your toes." you winked at him. "Thanks for the recovery, but the enemy part must return now."  
"N-no! I refuse to let you go!" he shouted, going to rush you when you easily let yourself fall over the railing.


End file.
